


All I Want for Christmas is a Shadowhunter

by liamthebastard



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas Fluff, IT'S SO FLUFFY, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamthebastard/pseuds/liamthebastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec cannot do this gift-shopping thing. It just isn't going to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas is a Shadowhunter

“Iz, you promised to help, not moon over Simon the whole trip,” Alec complained for the thousandth time, rifling through a rack of clothes while his sister chattered. Apparently Simon had taken her on a great date the night before, and Izzy needed someone to talk to about it. 

“Shut up, I’m being more help than you are,” Isabelle shot back, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder. “What does Magnus even like? Besides glitter and hair gel, I mean,” she sniffed. Alec rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know, that’s sort of why you’re here. But if you’re just going to drag me around the women’s section all day I don’t think we’ll be getting much done,” Alec said, leaning against a display and scrabbling forward when it started to roll. A deep laugh sounded behind them and Alec stood up straighter in surprise and recognition.

A long, sparkly limb wrapped around his waist as Magnus kissed him lightly on the cheek. “Hey, darling, what are you two up to?” he asked. The warlock had gone off for an appointment that morning, before Alec had decided to get the shopping done. Jace must have told him where they’d gone, or maybe Clary. Or maybe his boyfriend was just that good.

Alec gave him a quick kiss before swatting his shoulder. “Shopping for you, you aren’t supposed to be here!” he insisted, trying to extricate himself from the warlock’s grasp. Magnus was having none of it, and in order to avoid being impaled on his jewelry, Alec had to hold still. 

“I think that’s my cue to leave,” Isabelle said with an indulgent smirk. Alec tried to call her back, but she was already sashaying away with a few items slung over her arm. 

“You scared off my sister,” Alec muttered when Magnus swooped in to kiss him again. 

“Nothing scares Isabelle,” Magnus replied, and Alec had to agree. But since they were in public, and already getting dirty looks from the store’s haggard-looking employees, Alec ducked out of his boyfriend’s arms.

“See anything in here you want?” Alec asked, moving towards another display and praying this one wouldn’t move out from under him. It held, thankfully, because a moment later Magnus had pushed him against it so he could crush their lips together.

“There is a particular Shadowhunter I’ve had my eye on,” Magnus said with a wicked grin. 

Alec turned crimson and bit down on his lip. “We should probably go back to your place then,” he suggested. Magnus beamed and half-dragged Alec from the store, humming obnoxious Christmas carols the entire way home.


End file.
